


Chacun la sienne

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chacun sa prison. (Pre-série)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chacun la sienne

Lincoln Burrows est étendu sur la couchette inférieure d’une cellule dans le quartier de détention collective. Enfermé depuis quelques mois pour avoir tabassé une petite frappe. La ronde du surveillant le réveille brièvement et il regarde sa montre : les aiguilles phosphorescentes lui indiquent minuit six. Dans huit heures et cinquante-quatre minutes, il sera de nouveau libre et il pourra laisser derrière lui les bruits, les odeurs, la promiscuité et les rondes des surveillants. Il se fait la promesse de ne plus jamais revenir ici. 

Jane Phillips est allongée à plat ventre sur le sol, coincée par Aldo Burrows ; il a un genou enfoncé au creux de ses reins et un bras enroulé autour de sa gorge, si étroitement que respirer devient une gageure. Aldo n’a, semble-t-il, jamais bien compris les concepts d’entraînement et de simulation. Jane se concentre, bande les muscles comme elle peut et, au prix d’un horrible craquement de vertèbres, parvient à se dégager. Elle n’inverse pas réellement la situation, mais elle se débarrasse d’Aldo et il atterrit sur le dos à un mètre de là, avec un regard mécontent de défaite et un demi-sourire satisfait de la performance de Jane. Elle aimerait, elle aimerait tant, que se débarrasser de la Compagnie soit aussi facile et indolore.

Theodore Bagwell regarde le sang couler doucement le long de la lame, puis du manche du couteau, glisser sur son poignet et venir imbiber la manche de sa chemise. Rouge et lisse sur la lame, déjà brun et en train de coaguler sur sa chemise. Le corps étendu près de lui est encore chaud et utilisable, mais déjà dépourvu de vie, et Theodore se sent frustré à l’idée que c’est presque terminé, qu’il va lui falloir abandonner cette victime-là et patienter jusqu’à la prochaine.

Charles Patoshik s’enfonce avec dextérité deux doigts dans la gorge et régurgite dans les toilettes les petits comprimés que l’on vient de lui faire avaler. C’est une routine bien établie, à présent, la seule solution pour garder un semblant de libre-arbitre. Sauf que cette fois... cette fois, l’infirmière revient dans la pièce avant que Charles ait eu le temps te tirer la chasse. Oh, songe-t-il, la panique le prenant à la gorge, celle-ci est sournoise. Elle est accompagnée de deux gardiens, qui le saisissent à bras le corps et l’attachent sur la couchette. Elle se penche vers lui, pas assez pour qu’il puisse lui donner un coup de tête toutefois, et tout en mettant en place une perfusion, elle soupire avec une pointe de compassion « Tu vas te bousiller l’estomac, comme ça, Haywire. »

Mme Bellick prépare la purée comme Brad l’aime, fait cuire la viande pile comme Brad l’aime, met la télé sur la chaîne que Brad aime regarder en mangeant, pose sur la table la serviette que Brad préfère, ainsi qu’une bouteille de bière fraîche de cette marque que Brad adore. Parfois, Mme Bellick se dit qu’elle est prise au piège et, bien qu’elle ait un peu honte et ne l’avouerait à personne, elle se demande si Brad, un jour, ne va pas se décider à foutre le camp de là. Puis Brad mange, boit, regarde la télé, le tout en lui racontant sa journée en quelques mots et elle se dit qu’elle n’est peut-être pas la plus piégée des deux.

Terrence Steadman ne peut se passer de la façon dont Caroline le regarde, de son odeur, sa voix, sa peau. Il songe parfois qu’il est faible, malsain et très certainement manipulé ; c’est généralement dans ces moments de doute que Caroline cherche sa main sous la table, presse ensemble leurs doigts avec force. Il se dit alors que peut-être, _peut-être_ , la dépendance est mutuelle.

Henry Pope est assis sur le canapé de son bureau et compulse le mince dossier qu’il conserve au fond d’un tiroir fermé à clef. Ca arrive deux fois par an, pour l’anniversaire de son fils et pour l’anniversaire de la mort de son fils : c’est tout à la fois une commémoration et une punition qu’il s’inflige. Sa femme est de l’autre côté de la porte, quelque part dans la maison, hors d’atteinte et inconsciente du mini-drame qui se joue de façon biannuelle. Dans ces moments-là... il sait que la comparaison est déplacée, mais dans ces moments-là, il a l’impression d’être de nouveau dans le petit enfer de Toledo et il se sent pris au piège au même titre que les hommes qu’il est supposé garder enfermés.

Sara Tancredi relève la manche de sa blouse blanche et enfonce lentement, voluptueusement l’aiguille au creux de son bras. Elle a le temps de penser qu’elle ne devrait pas faire ça comme ça... au creux du bras... bien trop visible. Elle a également le temps de penser qu’elle est dépendante de quelque chose qui lui donne un sentiment de liberté : la cynique en elle apprécie à sa juste valeur l’ironie de la situation. Puis elle appuie sur le piston, devine le liquide qui se déverse dans ses veines et elle laisse échapper un soupir de bien-être. Pour l’instant, elle se contentera d’une liberté artificielle.

Caroline Reynolds enchaîne meeting sur meeting sur meeting, interviews, embrassades de bébés, poignées de main, sourires éclatants, discours dynamisants, réunions, conférences de presse et messes basses. Elle en a besoin comme le commun des mortels a besoin d’oxygène. Terrence prétend qu’elle s’est laissée prendre par une sorte de tourbillon, la faim du pouvoir, l’ivresse du contrôle. Terrence a sans doute raison, mais elle est heureuse dans sa dépendance et n’en sortirait contre rien au monde.

Ce n’est pas que Paul Kellerman _aime_ mentir, manipuler, conspirer, menacer, torturer, tuer, c’est juste que... ce sont des choses qu’il fait si bien, avec un tel talent naturel, qu’il a oublié avoir d’autres dispositions. Il ne sait même plus s’il a ou a eu un jour d’autres dispositions, il a l’impression d’avoir fait ça toute sa vie. Alors que ça ne peut remonter, au pire, qu’à quelques années. Il le placerait au jour où il a serré pour la première fois la main de Caroline.

Fernando Sucre est allongé sur sa couchette, un bras replié sous la nuque et le regard fixé au plafond crasseux de la cellule. Il n’est pas un homme de métaphore ni d’allégorie ni de toutes ces conneries inutiles. Sa prison a lui est bien réelle. Mais le pire n’est pas la privation de liberté, c’est l’absence de Maricruz.

Les fleurs, les cartons d’invitation, la liste, l’église, le traiteur, la robe, la salle de réception, les invités, le jour, le prêtre, le menu, la musique... et pourquoi pas les bougies votives pour qu’il fasse beau mais pas trop chaud le jour J, tant qu’on y est ? Veronica Donovan est allongée sur le ventre, Sebatian plongé dans un catalogue quelconque près d’elle sur le lit, et pendant une période de temps indéterminée mais effroyablement _longue_ , elle ne parvient plus à respirer. Le sang lui presse les tempes, son coeur semble vouloir jaillir hors de sa poitrine, ses mains deviennent moites et tremblantes au point que son crayon lui échappe. Parmi les dizaines de choses qu’elle a reprochées à Lincoln, il y avait le fait qu’il était incapable de penser plus loin que la semaine à venir. Alors elle devrait être heureuse que Sebastian soit aussi enthousiasmé par la préparation de ce... de leur mariage. N’est-ce pas ?

Michael Scofield regarde son loft envahi par les plans, les petits objets électroniques, les dessins, les croquis, les coupures de presse. Personne n’est entré ici depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis quelque temps, il ne sort parfois pas d’ici pendant plusieurs jours. Il se force à manger et dormir à heures fixes parce qu’il a besoin de conserver un minimum de santé mentale et physique pour mettre son plan à exécution. Mais quand il regarde son loft... sa prison à lui a un air de liberté.

-FIN-


End file.
